koeifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Han Feng
Han Feng (onyomi: Kan Hō) was a wandering warrior who's efforts paved the way for the foundation of the Kingdom of Jian. A freeborn and rough individual who seeks little more than the next great battle, he doesn't concern himself with strategy or complex long-term plans, preferring simpler things. He is seen as a fool and rogue element by many, though his strength and carefree nature attracts allies nonetheless. He is the eldest son of Han Xuanzhi and Wu Cai. He is married to Liuqiao. He was succeeded by four children, Han Ren Jun, Han Shang, Han Liang, and, Han Zang. He had taken an informal oath of brotherhood with Dan Tai Sin and Jian Xu, two of his most loyal and influential allies. He first appeared in Dynasty Warriors 4 and Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires in a prototypical form, dressed in more soldier-type or regal attire and first using Fu Xi's moveset before switching over to Lu Bu's. Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends sported yet another switch to Xiahou Dun's moveset while giving him a more relaxed or eccentric design that would be cemented in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires along with a return to Lu Bu's moveset for that installment. It would once again change to Zhao Yun's moveset in Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires before making another return to the Halberd in the next iteration of the series. Role Han Feng is a strong warrior who cares little for the plight of the land, instead using it as a way to seek out the greatest battles he can find for his own enjoyment. He assists his father at Chenliu during the later stages of the Yellow Turban Rebellion. With the rise of the Allied Forces to oppose Dong Zhuo, Han Feng joins up with Yuan Shao, having impressed the warlord with his skill, representing his new lord at the battle of Hulao Gate. He turns the battle into a competition with his younger brother Han Zhang, who had entered the conflict under Cao Cao. They postpone the contest when they find that their sister, Han Fang, is with Dong Zhuo's forces, the two agreeing that they should reclaim their sibling from the warlord. The three eventually clash in the burning streets of Luoyang, though they fail to defeat and retrieve their sibling in the chaos. Han Feng would continue to serve in Yuan Shao's employ following the dissolution of the Allied Forces and Dong Zhuo's death. In that capacity, he assisted in stamping out a bandit force at Yijing where he would meet Jian Xu and Dan Tai Sin. They would fight again together at the battle of Guandu in the conflict between Cao Cao and Yuan Shao. Though he would prefer to keep fighting, Feng is forced by his allies to retreat upon the collapse of Yuan Shao's forces, breaking through the fortress at Yuanwu where Jian Xu's tactical prowess comes to light in hampering pursuit from Cao Cao's men. After escaping the conflict between the Yuan's and Cao Cao, Feng and his comrades take refuge in Liang Province under Ma Teng. Realizing that they have amassed a sizable force behind them, Jian Xu that Han Feng should attempt to unify the land above the tyrannical seeming Cao Cao, or the indecisive Liu Zhang in Yi Province and Sun Quan in Eastern Wu. At the same time the North Eastern lords are thrown into chaos with the assassination of Ma Teng by one of Cao Cao's vassals, causing a revenge-fueled uprising by his son Ma Chao. Han Feng joined the conflict, assisting the coalition forces in fighting Cao Cao at Tong Gate. Deciding to take up Jian Xu's plan, Han Feng and his forces leave Xiliang while Cao Cao is preoccupied with Ma Chao's remaining forces and head towards Yi Province where Liu Zhang had come under attack from Zhang Lu and sent to Liu Bei for aid. Allying with Lu, Han Feng and his forces begin an invasion of Liu Zhang's territory before receiving word that Liu Bei had betrayed his ally in order to do the same. Their forces would collide at Chengdu with Liu Bei's forces ekeing out a lead and eventually succeeding in their own conquest of the province. Instead of continuing the battle any longer Jian Xu advises a cease in hostilities in order to let diplomacy decide things. In the end, Han Feng's forces become allies with the new lord of Yi Province. With a foothold in Southern Yi, Han Feng's forces move East to the region of Jiaozhi which becomes their new home following the pacification of Xi'shou'an and her forces residing in the area. In 219 AD he would be granted the title King of Jiaozhi. He would enter Jing Province in the same year in order to aid Guan Yu who had been attacked by a joint force of Wu and Wei. During the conflict he was betrayed by Gan Ti and a cadre of officers sympathetic to his cause, leading to a chaotic battle that saw the end of Han Feng and Dan Tai Sin. In the Jian Hypothetical Scenario, Han Feng and Dan Tai Sin evade death with the help of Han Ren Jun and others, who had uncovered the defection plot. Han Feng goes on to lead a full invasion of Jing of his own, disrupting the conflict at Fan Castle, and forcing the three Kingdoms of Shu, Wu, and, Wei to retreat. He acts as a bulwark, holding off further incursions into Jing from Xiangyang while his forces simultaneously invade the territories of Liu Bei and Sun Quan. With their eventual surrender, Han Feng presses for an end to the conflict with an assault on all fronts. Capturing Xiangyang, and eliminating the upstart Cao Ci, the Jian-coalition forces clash with Wei at Xuchang. Han Feng personally leads the battle enacting an unorthodox strategy that brings Cao Cao's forces crashing down. With the chaos drawing to a close, he leaves the task of maintaing the peace to his allies while he rides off to seek conflict elsewhere. Character Information Personality Han Feng is a passionate but reckless individual who desires little more than the next great battle. Suicidally overconfident in his own capabilities, he charges head long into most any situation, though he isn't outwardly oppressive, he tends to have an aggressive and arrogant streak that he lets out in the midst of combat. He is seemingly fickle with those he deemed unfit for a post of leadership, leading to a bout of desertion with several warlords across the land before finally settling into an alliance with Shu. He is relatively simple minded, dismissing most complicated matters as being beyond him, even going so far as to, at times, lament that his only real skill lies in fighting. He has difficulty expressing his feelings to others without the use of self-denegrating humour. By his own admission he believes himself to have been a terrible father, having little to do with actually raising his children. Though he is proud of them for maturing the way that they did in spite of such. He is disbelieving that he was able to court someone such as Liu Qiao, and often times feels the need to mention his luck regarding the situation. He is often at odds with his younger brother Han Zhang, who finds his disregard for the chaos engulfing the land, and for his seemingly blasphemous acts regarding their father's wishes, leading the two to clash in battle as opposing forces. Han Feng also shares close ties to Jian Xu and Dan Tai Sin, with the trio entering into a pseudo-oath of brotherhood as they fought together. Voice Actors Quotes *"The Dragon of Jianning is here!" Gameplay Keys Normal Attack • Charge Attack • Musou • Jump/Mount Dynasty Warriors 4 — Great Sword Ground Moveset : ( ): Swipes his sword upwards in different directions. : , : Han Feng swings his weapon upwards to the left. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Continuous piercing stabs, followed by a horizontal swipe. : , , , : A strong horizontal slash. : , , , , : Slams his sword onto the ground, creating a shockwave with an added Fire element. : , , , , , , ( ): Shakes his sword straight in front of him, followed by an overhead backwards launch. : : A series of revolving swings. : , : Swipes the sword in mid-air. : , : A giant flip in the air, followed by a slam onto the ground. Horse Moveset : : Han Feng leans to each side, and swings his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires — Halberd Ground Moveset : : Han Feng stabs his halberd into his foe via an unblockable grab, and if he connects, he takes it out of his impaled target and swings them around then smashes them away with a turning downward smash. : , : An upward lifting strike with the whole shaft of the spear. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Swings halberd around Han Feng 360° multiple times, and then swings right to left, and stomps into the ground making a staggering shockwave. : , , , : A quick, powerful right to left swing in a huge step forward that knocks back everyone he hits. : , , , , : An upward punt, tapping again follows up with a slamming slash. : , , , , , : Several extremely quick crossing slashes, then plunges spear into the ground making a quake. : , , , , , : All while one handed, an inward slash, outward strike, downward smash, outward swing, twirling spin swing to the right, then an inward leaning slash that has a crashing effect from most C4's. : : Han Feng repeatedly spinning around in a downward right direction, bringing a stiff halberd down with each jump. Ends with Han Feng slamming his halberd into the ground. : (True): Same as before, but does some blows from his C6 with the last slash launching, and the final slam releases a quake. :Dashing : A back turning slash that has a crashing effect. : , : Upward one-handed slash aimed downward. : , : Plants his spear into the ground to create a quake. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Horse Moveset : : Han Feng leans to each side, and swings his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends — Scimitar Ground Moveset : , ( ): Same as before but damage is significantly increased, as the dash itself can now inflict proper damage. : , : Brings up scimitar's edge; launches enemies. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Swings sword from the back to the front in a circling uppercut multiple times, ended with one last upper swing and a 360° leaping spin that stuns. : , , , : Horizontal swing with a backwards spin. Resembles his fourth normal attack. : , , , , : Turns around and slams sword into the ground creating a blue ground flash quake. Launches enemies. : , , , , , : Jumps and swings scimitar to one direction, then flips around to the other side and swings sword in the opposite direction. : , , , , , , , , : An inward slash with an outward strike, downward chop, turning outward two-handed slash to right, then another in an upwards flicking manner, then an upward slash to the left in a launching manner that knocks back. After the fifth blow, he restarts his C4 chain. : : Alternating sword swipes upwards, ended with a last swing, similar to a baseball swing. : (True): Leaps into the air and land with shockwave that either knocks back or launches nearby opponents. This is followed by a powerful slash that creates a small blue tremor. :Dashing : Drags sword along the ground before hopping and slicing upwards. Turns around in the air and lands on his feet. : , : Downwards swipe. : , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Turns upside down into an uppercut slash that sweeps up enemies on the ground into the air for continuous aerial hits. :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Horse Moveset : : Han Feng leans to each side, and swings his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires — Halberd Ground Moveset : : Temporary invincibility as he takes two advancing fiery swings and then a blue tremor stomp. : , : An upward lifting strike with the whole shaft of the spear. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Swings halberd around Han Feng 360° multiple times, and then swings right to left, and stomps into the ground making a devastating shockwave. : , , , : A quick, powerful right to left swing in a huge step forward that knocks back everyone he hits. : , , , , : Han Feng swings upward creating a massive energy explosion ripple of dark thunder that knocks victims into the air. : , , , , , : Several extremely quick crossing slashes, then plunges spear into the ground making a quake. : , , , , , , , , : All while one handed, an inward slash, outward strike, downward smash, outward swing, twirling spin swing to the right, then an inward leaning slash that has a crashing effect from most C4's. After the fifth attack, he restarts his C4 chain. : : Han Feng repeatedly spinning around in a downward right direction, bringing a stiff halberd down with each jump. Ends with Han Feng slamming his halberd into the ground. The final blow unleashes a quake for increased range. : (True): Han Feng turns from a leap and smashes the butt of the spear into the ground for a quake, then blasts foes away with a massive ring shockwave. :Dashing : A back turning slash that has a crashing effect. : , : Upward one-handed slash aimed downward. : , : Somersaults to land on the ground with a ground flash quake, then lashes out his halberd to the right in a turning strike. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Horse Moveset : : Han Feng leans to each side, and swings his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires — Dragon Spear Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): three left and right horizontal swings, three downward angled attacks and a single stab. He arcs his weapon slightly more upwards and beats his foe three times. Ends with six quick stabs. : string (Renbu ∞): raises the butt end of his spear in a diagonal swing to the left. Smashes downwards with his spear, slamming foes on the ground. He uses his spear's tension to spring himself high into the air and slams himself down afterwards, creating a ground shockwave. Ends the chain by spinning into a pose, releasing an energy shockwave around him. : (held): anticipated 180 degree swing with his spear. At maximum Renbu, a shockwave is released, giving Han Feng increased crowd clearing abilities : : Performs a series of swings with the finale having him spinning his spear around his back in great swings. He finishes the sequence by spinning his weapon until he is on one knee, emitting a large energy shockwave. : , : downward swing : , : slams down with his spear's point aimed at the ground :Dashing : swings his spear in a 45 degree angle in front of him, keeping his right arm close to his hip. :Dashing : runs a little faster in a crouched state. When he gains enough momentum, Han Feng makes a great swing that propels his body and spear to spin like a top in a diagonal angle. After five rotations, he ends the cycle with his dashing motion. :Grapple attack : starts as a quick downward swing aimed at the leg area. If it connects, he stuns the foe. Walking a bit to their side, he rotates his spear once more and traps their shin. He then throws his opponent some distance forward. :Grapple attack : starts as a short low thrust. If it connects, he knocks the inner sides of his foe's legs. He follows with a swing to their ribs and knocks them off their feet with a swing to their head. :Deadlock attack: leaps his legs forward to wrap around the officer's neck. Using them as an anchor, he spins his upper body around in a circle twice with his spear outstretched. He ends the sequence by throwing the officer between his legs onto the ground. :Special attack: True Speed: greatly boosts speed. Leans his upper body forward, holding his spear in a defensive position while he runs. ::Dashing : quickly spins his spear on the left and right sides of his body. ::Dashing : performs the same motion as the normal dashing . If is pressed an additional time, he sticks the point end of his spear into the ground and propels himself upwards. While in the air, he flips his legs into a more upright position and ends with a downward slam with his spear. Horse Moveset : string: series of wide swings to the right. Number of strikes is determined by the Renbu gauge. : : anticipated swing to the right : : faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires Han Feng is affiliated with the halberd in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. :EX Attack: , , , : Reaches out to grab an enemy. If it connects, Han Feng with an electrified hand slams the enemy to the floor. :Musou - Heavenly Gale (天空砲): : Sends forth a whirlwind. :Aerial Musou - Armageddon Strike (灰燼撃): , : While airborne, roars and pounds the ground, hitting enemies in a large radius with a shattering quake. Theoretical :EX Attack: , , : Strikes a pose, generating a large shockwave. Han Feng is covered in an aura of white flames that increase his attack speed and damage for a short time. :EX Attack 2: : , , , , , , : Several wide arcing slashes made at enemies knocked into the air, a roar emits from around Han Feng before he delivers a downward smash with his halberd causing the first enemy he hits to be launched backward, causing a powerful shockwave wherever they land. :Musou - Reverse Gale (逆風): :Spins backward before delivering a powerful swing of his halberd that emits a powerful hurricane around him. :Alternate Musou - Ascendant Dragon Javelin (優勢龍槍): R1 + : Performs two upward strikes to the left and right side, both emitting large white arcs of energy, then he reels back before launching his halberd at the enemy cloaked in an aura shaped like a serpentine dragon. :Aerial Musou - Dragon Fang (龍牙): , : Pounds the ground with a lightning covered halberd, causing five arcs of lightning to shoot out in front of him, ripping across the ground and causing damage. Weapons In his first appearance as an Edit Character in Dynasty Warriors 4 Han Feng was associated with the Great Sword. In following appearances he would be associated with the Halberd, though he would instead by associated with the Scimitar in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends and the Dragon Spear in Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires. His Theoretical weapon is the Weighted Halberd. Following the established formula from Dynasty Warriors 7 onwards, when equipped with this weapon he is able to perform attacks that are unique to him and his Musou techniques automatically make use of the weapon in their animations. Weighted Halberd Ground Moveset : : Smacks weapon off the ground generating a short shockwave. : , : Heavy downward slash. : , , : Several repeated slashes to the front in a cross pattern followed by a powerful punch that knocksback foes. : , , , , ( ): Pole-vaults with the weapon, ripping it out of the ground in midair to draw into a spinning cleave, repeated presses extend the spin and finish it off with a downward strike that generates an electrified shockwave. : , , , , : Rips up the ground with an explosion, tossing enemies into the air, user then launches weapon like a javelin into the air. : , , , , , : Spins spear on right side before making a low 360° spin, slowly rises up right while spinning halberd overhead, cleaving through enemies with a powerful tornado. : , , , , , : An upward left slash followed by an upward right slash and then a horizontal slash from left to right. The weapon is hammered down in an extended overhead cleave, user kicks the lowered weapon into a short spin to strike with the blunt side before finishing off with a wide swing. :Dashing : A heavy jab with the left shoulder of the user. : , : A downward slash. : , : A downward smash with the weapon. Switch Attack: Three light swings followed by a 180° shockwave generated by a roar. Storm Rush: Several horizontal left-right slashes followed by an upward slash that sends enemies flying. Variable Counter: Stops enemy with a pommel strike before sticking a foot into their stomach and another on their head, user jumps into the air to smash the opponent into the ground with the weapon. Horse Moveset : : An anticipated swing to the right, then another to the left. : , , , , , : Six swings to the right.